Clophe
arm/clawed hands tail |family = Cloche (sister) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 67 }} Clophe is a rakshasa of the Ananta clan. He is Cloche's older brother. He is a part of Sagara's core group in the human realm. Appearance In his human form, Clophe appears as a boy in his mid-teens with slightly pale skin tone. He has brown hair of medium length, thin brown eyebrows, and red eyes with vertically elongated pupils. He has black lines under his eyes. He also has a tail that is not very obvious. His outfit is composed of dark-purplish trousers and a blue shirt with a messy neck-piece and very long sleeves which cover his clawed hands. He wears a piece of purplish cloth around his waist and is usually barefoot. He was however seen wearing very dark blue shoes at one point. In his sura form, Clophe looks like a large snake-like creature. He has a lighter-blue smooth belly-side and a darker-blue spiky back-side. He has red eyes, long sharp ears that are lighter-blue in front and darker-blue on the backside, and two darker-blue spiky arms with claws. 1-75 Clophe breaks the ice.png|Clophe breaks the ice when some magicians attempt to freeze his arm (Ep.75)}} 1-76 Clophe toys with Airi II.png|close-up (Ep.76)}} Personality His personality seems to depend on whether or not he is in sura form. In his human form, he appears weak and timid. In his sura form, he shows more confidence. Unlike the other suras, he seems less interested in causing destruction and havoc, even in Atera. He does execute his power when protecting those he cares for and retaliates when attacked. Clophe seems to have a close relationship with his sister Cloche, saving her from the magicians. An important part of his personality is his curiosity; once Airi Yui catches his attention, he starts chasing her around, disregarding Cloche's pleas for help since he had never seen a human take on a rakshasa on her own. Clophe refuses to speak in the presence of suras other than Cloche, and will only talk to her when they are alone. Skills and Abilities Unlike his sister, who primarily uses transcendental skills in combat, Clophe focuses on physical combat and destruction. He has only been shown using one of his transcendentals, Frosty Field, so far. Notes * Clophe is Cloche's older brother, but thanks to his slower development he is mistaken for the younger of the two siblings. * He never talks except when he and Cloche are alone. The only exception to this is when he talks to Airi Yui while she tries to fight against him, although she is unable to hear him. * One of his and Cloche's parents is a rakshasa, so the siblings are weaker than normal rakshasas born between two nastikas parents. * His file: Plot Season 1 Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For/Longing for Yesterday Clophe is first seen as a silhouette among the suras entering the human realm through God Kubera's gate. He is the one furthest to the left; Cloche is next to him. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Clophe appears along with Cloche, Riagara, Pingara, Hura, and Maruna waiting for Sagara's signal. He stands next to Cloche and does not take part in the conversation that ensues. He remains inactive during the time Maruna attacks the barrier after Sagara gives the signal. During the attack on Atera, all of Sagara's crew are in their sura forms. Clophe is spotted by Airi as he slithers away from the Maryhorn Academy, leaving ice in his wake as he heads for Cloche at the Magic Academy. As a group of magicians prepare to decapitate a paralyzed Cloche with a bhavati marut spell, Clophe intervenes and pushes her out of the way, losing his left arm in the process. As he gripes at her to wake up, she asks what happened to both his arm and his academy. He replies that his arm was from rescuing her, and that he is finished with his academy. The magicians attempt and fail to freeze Clophe with bhavati varuna, not realizing that it would speed up his regeneration because of his water attribute. He uses his transcendental Frosty Field, breaking several layers of protective hoti brahma barriers set up by the magicians. He then mocks Cloche for nearly dying at the hands of humans. When Cloche tries another attack, her transcendental becomes sealed just before she gets smacked in the face by a flying Airi, who knocks her out. Clophe recognizes her as the human who distracted him earlier, but he thought he had smashed in her head. Airi attempts another attack against Clophe, but the slight damage quickly regenerates. Clophe then sends her crashing into a building, and challenges her to launch another attack. He finds it a shame that he has to kill her, since he's never seen a human go one-on-one with a rakshasa before. Cloche tells him to stop mumbling, since humans can't hear him anyway, and help her with her attacks. Clophe tells her off, noting that the task is her responsibility, not his. Airi casts hoti vayu and reappears further away, but within his range of vision, in order to buy time and lure him away. In response, Clophe ignores Cloche and chases after the human. Clophe realizes that the green light around Airi was healing magic, and is impressed by its effectiveness since it fixed her up after being torn in half. Now that the effect is gone, he deduces that it has run out. He finds it strange that Airi didn't hide better while escaping. However, Airi just smirks, and thanks him for letting her lure him there, since she'd have died in vain otherwise. She is glad that "he" has finally arrived. Clophe is surprised by a sudden flash behind him. Once the battle is over, Clophe appears in the nearby woods with Cloche, both in their human forms He's struggles to walk because his tail was completely burned off, likely by one of Agni's fire attacks. His sister offers to take sura form and carry him, but he says they can hide more effectively in their current forms. After he mocks her a little over the whooshing sound Maruna made while flying past them towards Clophe tells his sister to go on ahead and assist Sagara, but she refuses to leave him vulnerable to magicians. He tells her he deserves it, since he didn't dodge fast enough because of the human distracting him. [[Hura] suddenly appears, mocking both of them. Cloche demands that he heal her brother, but he doesn't like her attitude. He tells them not to follow Maruna because Agni has returned, then kicks Clophe to the ground to stop them. He also threatens to eat them if they refuse to listen. Chapter 11: The Power of the Name While Hura argues with the rest of the crew over his merits during the attack, Cloche admits he did help her and her brother get away safely, adding they had a close call because Clophe was acting weird. This causes Clophe to look away. Season 2 Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword After Sagara goes to check the Chaos Temple, he remains with the rest nearby. There they find dead upanis, which his sister reports were killed by a large black creature. Riagara deduces it must be a superior sura and most suspect Kasak followed them. Sagara is brought back by Maruna and she orders her army to retreat to Rindhallow. Chapter 20: Grudge/Enmity Clophe stands silently with the group as Sagara first tests God Kubera's regenerative powers by cutting off his arm, then makes the order to gather their forces and request aid from the Garuda and Yaksha clans if necessary. Clophe sits silently next to Cloche during the group meeting in which Sagara discusses breaking the Chaos barrier themselves since Gandharva seems to be undependable. Hura expresses doubt about Sagara's account of her encounter with God Kubera in the Temple of Chaos, and asks if they should be trusting a god who keeps changing his mind. Clophe stands with Cloche as they observe Gandharva with Teo's patrol walking through the Chaos Forest. As the group continues to wait for the Chaos barrier to disappear, Sagara decides to send Hura and Pingara to kill off the patrolling humans before joining her to meet Teo. She also decides to change their plan a little and send Cloche and Clophe in a different direction. Chapter 21: Frozen Tears Just outside of Kalibloom, Cloche criticizes Clophe for never speaking to anyone except her, but he responds that if you start talking to someone you start being friends, and he only wants to be friends with her. She points out that if they were friends, then why did he abandon her to chase a human? Clophe meekly claims that he wanted to be friends with it for a while before killing it, only to have Cloche mock him for running away in the end without killing her. When Cloche tells him they need to wait for the Earth barrier to break before entering the city, he says the Chaos barrier needs to be disabled first, which prompts her to tell him to look at the starry sky (meaning the barrier is down). She then relates to him an earlier conversation she had with Sagara, who said they should let Gandharva loose since he's only been getting in their way. Clophe assumes that they will be using Gandharva's emotional resonance, but states that it's not enough to destroy the city. Cloche says there's more to the plan, and they only need to let him destroy the city as they sit back and watch Chapter 22: The One Standing Before Me At the Earth Temple, the security system for God Kubera's god-level items have been conveniently turned off, so Cloche and Clophe are able to return quickly to a waiting Sagara with the items. As they prepare to leave, they hear a sudden commotion outside and see that Kasak has arrived. As Sagara and her crew try to avoid Kasak, they are instead found by Yuta, who is able to take down both Riagara and Clophe at a speed fast enough to be invisible to Cloche. Hura heals the three rakshasas, including Pingara, injured by Yuta, and all three appear to be still shell-shocked by the experience. After Hura teases them, he feels uncomfortable when the group continues to sit in silence. Chapter 25: That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held/Out of Reach During a meeting at the Kalibloom Magicians Guild, the attending magicians discuss the matter of the sura attacks. When the magicians mention the second attack, a picture of the sura-form Ananta rakshasas is shown, among which is Clophe. They mention that even high-level magicians would lose against rakshasas, and only Yuta, Agni, and Kasak would have a chance against them. Chapter 26: Outsider In the vicinity of Rindhallow, the rakshasas from Sagara's army hear the screams of an Ananta sura being eaten by Yuta]. They assume Maruna is hunting again and Hura mocks the others, calling them Maruna's vigor dispensers. While Cloche calls him out on his attitude and hopes their new reinforcement isn't someone who eats a lot like Maruna, Clophe stares silently at the ground. Chapter 28: Emergency/Flight Sagara's crew is gathered in the Aurora Forest near Rindhallow. They discuss Samphati's respectful attitude and the matter of Rindhallow's defense, but Clophe is nowhere to be seen. None of them seem alarmed by his absence, but Currygom comments on it in her blog post. Chapter 30: Falling Petals Sagara assembles her army and asks who should fight Agni. Since Samphati refuses to risk her thoughts being read through insight, Sagara decides she should be the one. Cloche and Riagara protest, but Clophe says nothing as usual. When Sagara demonstrates one of her newly-recovered transcendental skills, he shows no reaction, contrary to the rest of the surprised assembly. Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine The rakshasas from Sagara's army—minus Samphati and Maruna—assemble in the forest near Rindhallow. Clophe sits cross-legged on a rock, presumably listening in silence. His expression never changes, even when Cloche evokes her fear of seeing her fellow rakshasas die or when Samphati and Maruna inform them that they won't participate in the attack. In her blog post for this episode, Currygom wrote "Long time no see, especially Clophe." Season 3 References es:Clophe